


The Silva's new servant

by theravinggamer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Asta did something reckless, Asta is too caring, Noelle needs someone to support her vocally, Nozel needs lots of drinks, Solid gets beaten up by a child, asta has the best plans, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravinggamer/pseuds/theravinggamer
Summary: It was a bad year for Hage village in general, but the small orphanage was hit the hardest. A new mouth to feed, a bad harvest and a bad winter. The Father and Sister hated acting on one of their charges ideas, especially one as morally wrong as this. But Asta insisted, he wanted to make sure his new sibling didn't go hungry.Money was exchanged and Asta begins a three year work term in one of the Royal Palaces at age 10.Nozel wanted to try and make Noelle's life a little easier. so he hired help, little did he know how much trouble a rambunctious 10 year old could cause.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 72
Kudos: 355





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m Asta, from Hage Village!” the small boy said, the large halls of the Silva castle feeling indescribably intimidating. He was in a ragged, annoyingly tight suit that his caretakers managed to make on short notice. Both of them were behind him and with heartbroken looks on their face, accepted a sum of money from one of the other servants. “I’m looking forward to working for you!”

An outsider might ask why a ten year old was being sold, let alone by people who seemed reluctant to give him up. The answer is of the child’s own volition. The boy had heard rumors of commoners being paid for extended servitude, and after another orphan had been left at their doorstep. Money was incredibly tight for the poor orphanage.

It took weeks of convincing his guardians to sell him, even if it was only for three years. A new mouth to feed as well as a bad harvest meant they had to consider any option, even one that would make them look like monsters. When Asta had been accepted into this bargain, even his brother Yuno had a rare cry, and couldn’t see him off. He had given everyone a big hug before they spent a day flying to the capital, and hugged both his guardians before they were ushered out of the castle.

The man who had met them was giving him a dirty look. The large braid that was hanging in front of his eyes making him look like an eagle eyeing up its prey. undeterred , he puffed out his chest and gave what he thought would be an appropriate response. He stuck his tiny hand up for a handshake.

“...What are you doing?” Nozel sighed, his expectation of this child not knowing proper etiquette being confirmed. Asta looked almost surprised that his greeting was the wrong one, and took back his hand before looking at the ground. 

“Sorry…” he said quietly, Nozel catching that his hands were shaking.

“You will learn with time, come.” The man said, turning and walking down a pathway, Asta following as quickly as he could. “Your duties will consist of cleaning rooms you are assigned too, as well as following one of us as a personal assistant.”

“Yes sir!” Asta said, his voice echoing through the quiet halls and getting Nozel to stop.

“You will also learn to be quiet. And only speak when spoken too.” he said with a glare. The young boy tensing up in response. Nozel resumed walking and moved into a small side room, at least what Asta thought was a room.

It was closer to a broom closet, Asta looking at everything before Nozel took out his grimoire. Liquid metal jumping out of the book and sealing the door behind them.

“You will also have one special task, that you must not tell anyone about.” he said, Asta looking confused but remembering to stay quiet. “You will be the personal assistant to our youngest princess. Princess Noelle.” the boy nodded, his eyes filled with excitement.

“That will be the most important part of your term here.” he continued, Asta’s eyes widening with every word. “I will tell you more information should you succeed at assisting her with her training.”

“Traini-” Asta started to say before covering his mouth with his hands. Nozel sighing and kneeling down to match his eye level. 

“You will report her progress to me, and only me.” he said, looking more awkward than Asta thought humanly possible. “For lack of a better term, become her friend. Your caretakers and I arranged the contract to only be nullified by me. When you’re with her, you may speak as you see fit. Understood?” Asta nodded enthusiastically. “...you can speak, you know?”

“Yes sir!” Asta said, his voice practically forcing the oldest Silva to smile. “I’ll be a good friend to her!”

“Good, now remember, speak of this agreement to no one.” He said, his magic retracting from the door. “I will explain more if you prove effective after one month.”

“Okay!” Asta said, Nozel sighing and giving him the universal quiet sign before opening the door and continuing on their way.

Noelle in the meantime was upset. Solid, in his eternal tormenting of her, had destroyed one of her favourite plush animals. She didn’t have anywhere close to the control she needed of her magic to stand up for herself, so all she could do is watch and cry. 

She tried to hide that when the door to her lonely room opened up. Nozel standing looking as cold as ever. Most likely to scold her for something Nebra had lied about. What she didn’t expect was the bright eyed ashen blond child next to him. 

The suit was tacky, and he looked incredibly out of place in it.

“Noelle, from today onwards you shall have a personal servant.” he said, his voice as cold as the liquid metal he commanded. He almost didn’t seem to notice her red eyes from crying. “Use him as you see fit.” 

And with that, the door closed leaving both children alone. Asta, momentarily forgetting his place practically oohed and awed at the size of the room. Noelle tried to wipe away her tears, but that just caught Asta’s attention.

“Are you okay?” he said innocently, like he had forgotten where he was all of a sudden. Noelle doubled her efforts to regain composure as he walked towards her massive bed.

“Be quiet, insect!” she said, trying to fill her words with enough authority to make Asta stop. He didn’t stop, Noelle instead catching his face being full of concern.

“I’m not an insect!” he laughed, Nozel had warned him she might be a bit… abrasive. “I’m Asta, from Hage Village!” He gave his biggest smile, hoping it’d help her relax. “I’m gonna be your friend!”

She looked confused, Asta mentally chewing himself out for blowing part of what Nozel had told him so early. 

“Whatever,” she said, pulling a blanket over herself. “Go get me water, insect.”

“Okay!” Asta said happily, opening the door to the hall and doing his best to remember where Nozel had told him food and water for the royals were kept. 

It took him roughly ten minutes to get a cart with a water jug on it. But he also took time to get a sandwich for Noelle. Something was bugging her and maybe eating would help. He was good at this.

At least he thought so, Nozel was nearby and saw him pushing a cart with a sandwich the size of a person's head and carefully put a hand on his forehead. 

‘Calm down Nozel,’ he thought, Asta humming as he maneuvered the door to Noelle’s rom open and pulled the cart inside. ‘This will work out, this will definitely work out. There will be no downsides.’

Noelle in the meantime was looking at the mess of what seemed to be everything a kitchen would have that was edible between two loaves of bread. Ast abeaming as he poured her a cup of water.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked to eat so I brought everything I could reach!” he said with a huge smile. The princess looked in disgust at the Everything Sandwich. Meat, vegetables, what appeared to be a whole pear and a mess of condiments should’ve made her appetite run for cover.

But no, her stomach growled right as Asta handed her the water, still giving a huge smile as her cheeks flushed. She reached for one of the few things that wasn't covered in ketchup and mustard, a stem of grapes. Asta however, trying to do his absolute best, grabbed them first and put them on the plate he brought.

“Thank you, insect,” she said, giving him an unamused glare. He seemingly took the insult in stride and gave a huge smile. It was almost infectious as Noelle’s lips started to curl into a smile at Asta’s pout.

“My name’s not Insect, my name’s Asta!” he said, a little more forcefully.

“Dumbsta,” Noelle responded in between bites of her food.

“Asta,”

“Dorksta,”

“ASSSS-TAAAAAA,” he enunciated, both of them now laughing a bit at the childish teasing. Noelle shifted on her bed as she picked out the edible parts of the meal. Asta watched, Nozel had told him not to eat unless it was his meal time.

So while the princess focused on his awesome spread of food, he looked around the room from where he stood. This one bedroom was almost as big as the church he grew up in, but it was surprisingly empty. He tried to think of the toys back home, and somehow he had more than her. The boy decided not to ask, he could at least see a few toys on her bed. 

“You may take this away now, Dorksta,” Noelle said, anything not covered in mustard now being eaten. He snapped to attention and took the cart back towards the door. 

“I’ll be right back, Noelle!” he said happily, the princess felt her cheeks flush a bit. She pretended nothing happened before shifting on her bed again. The destroyed rabbit plush sitting sadly next to one of her pillows.

“Why today…” she muttered, the energy to try and maintain a royal’s professional attitude was failing. First Solid attacks her for eating at the same time as her, destroys one of her last toys, and now Nozel shows up with a peasant child who was more than likely there to appease her in some way. The princess rummaged in a drawer close to her bed, pulling out a light blue thread and needle. If the servants weren’t going to try and help her, she would have to take matters into her own hands.

Even if it did mean she got pricked once or twice, or fourteen if the small marks on her fingers were any indication. She quickly stopped as the sound of footsteps approached her door, shoving the thread and doll under a pillow. It was probably Asta, she did lose track of time when she was alone.

The door opened, and a sickening grin stuck its ugly way into her doorway. One of her siblings, Solid, which meant he was here entirely to make her life hell for his own amusement.

“Well now, you’re looking happy,” he said with a sickening level of fake happiness. “Did you manage to make a bit of your magic listen to you yet?”

“Solid…” Noelle said, almost reflexively trying to back up as her abuser walked in, leaving the door open, and grinning. 

“Why don’t we see if you can?” he continued, giving a terrifying grin to the youngest sibling. “Maybe see if you can save a pillow or tw-”

He would’ve continued, had a ball of ashen blond hair not headbutted the teen right in the lower back and sent him jaw first onto the floor.

“GET AWAY FROM NOELLE YOU CREEP!” Asta shouted, his tiny fists raining down on the older siblings back. A blast of water throwing him backwards across the room as Solid stood up, and realized his nose was bleeding.

“You worthless little SHIT!” he screeched. Firing another blast of water at Asta who, unfortunately, was not fast enough to dodge it. Instead being thrown into the wall with a mighty crash.

“Brother. Stop!” Noelle screamed, Asta shakily getting back to his feet as a bit of blood started to trickle down the side of his head.

“You’re next you little fuck!” Solid hissed at Noelle, water forming in his hands as he launched another attack at the peasant. This time the boy was ready, he hadn’t spent five years getting in shape for someone to take him out easily. He managed to slip past Solid’s attack and did what any sane ten year old would do.

Slam his head right into Solid’s face, enough that there was a sickening crunch as the prince stumbled backwards. Without missing a beat Asta stood up and got between Noelle and her brother, a large group of people coming as the commotion carried quite a ways. 

“I won’t let you hurt Noelle!” Asta said as loudly as possible. Not noticing a variety of servants, a woman who he would later learn was Noelle’s older sister, and Nozel, who would sorely need a drink before going to bed this evening. “If you try anything I’ll kick your ass again!”

“Try it you little-” solid started to retort, before liquid metal wrapped itself around both of them and carried them outside.

“Asta!” Noelle said, the boy realizing he had screwed up as Nozel whispered something to a few of the older servants and closed the door. Leaving Noelle alone with a few servants left to clean up the mess.


	2. A Huge Mess

To say Nozel had a headache would be an understatement. Solid had a broken nose and several chipped teeth, Asta had a minor concussion and a swollen shut eye. 

“Not even a day, a day,” the man muttered as healers worked their magic on both of the boys. Asta was transfixed by the bubble magic their healer was using on him. “You’re lucky I don't discipline you further, Solid.”

“ME!?” The prince shouted, a healer giving both of them an awkward look. “That gutter trash struck me!”

“Only after assuming you were a threat to the person I directly assigned him too,” Nozel said, his tone making the room feel cold enough that one of the healing bubbles Asta was looking at froze mid air. “While he will receive a punishment for assaulting a royal, his bravery should be commended. What if instead of you it was an assassin?”

“Then he should’ve let that worthless brat die!” Solid said, a shoe impacting his head as Asta stood up and glared at him. 

“Noelle’s not worthless!” Asta said, Nozel moving to get between them before another fight broke out. “She’s your sister! How the hell can you talk about her that way!?”

“Both of you, be silent.” Nozel said, his magic forcefully dragging them to opposite ends of the room, and giving Asta back his shoe. He sighed and walked over to his brother first, Asta happily going back to gushing about how cool both his and the servants’ magic were.

“Solid, you crossed a line today.” he said, giving a deathly cold stare at his younger brother. “You will not be allowed near Noelle until I deem so. Is that clear?”

“What about that little brat, he should be-” liquid metal covered Solid’s mouth.

“Stop talking and understand that I am in charge.” Nozel said, his glare growing colder. “You are not to go near Noelle again until I say so, Is that clear?” The younger brother gave a panicked nod as Nozel retracted his magic. “And do not consider going near the servants quarters. Or I will not save you.”

Silence was the response he wanted, and got. The oldest sibling sighed and walked over to Asta, who was being helped out of the healing magic now that he was feeling better. They looked at each other, Asta knew he wouldn’t get off easy for this, but didn't care. Doing the right thing was more important.  
“Come with me,” he said calmly, walking out of the room with Asta silently following behind him. After a long period of walking, they went out into the courtyard. “Your punishment will be long term, as your actions didn’t violate the agreement, but you still need to learn your place.”

“Yes sir…” Asta said quietly, Nozel feeling something crawl up his back. He turned, instead of a solemn face like he expected a child who knew he was going to be punished. Asta wore a face full of anger.

“...What is the problem?” He said, the peasant wearing his emotions on his sleeve. He could guess what was coming.

“Do you treat Noelle like that too?” Asta said, his gaze meeting the royal knights with an admirable level of determination. The wind blew for a moment as Nozel pondered his answer.

“...Yes,” He said, the ten year olds face now filled with anger.

“HOW?” He blurted out, seemingly forgetting Nozel could deal with him in a manner of seconds. “She’s your sister right!? How can you treat her like that!?” The adult stood his ground, giving Asta just as determined a look.

“You will earn your explanation in a month, should you behave.” he said quietly, looking around at the tower where Noelle’s room was. “That is the earliest I can explain things to you.”

Asta was not what you would call smart, anyone who had met him could say this, as well as himself. But he had a knack for picking up on things if he was focused.

“Does that mean you can’t right now?” he said, his anger switching to confusion. “Why not?”

‘The accursed ‘Why?’ line of questioning,” Nozel thought, knowing he needed to think of something quick. He took a moment to think, Asta’s gaze never wavering from him.

“Tell me,” he said quietly. “Are you familiar with the Wizard King?” Asta lighting up at his question.

“Uh huh! I’m going to be the next one!” he said, Nozel taking that declaration in for a moment before using it to his advantage. 

“If your goal is to be the Wizard King, then you will need to accept a cruel truth about it,” the oldest Silva sibling continued. “When you’re in a position of power, you have to do things you are ashamed of. And those rarely have a good reason behind them.”

“Is someone making you be mean?” Asta said, looking around the yard for what he would assume was a shadowy figure. 

“...in a way, yes,” Nozel whispered, motioning for Asta to come closer. “If I say any more, there will be trouble for everyone. Are you willing to wait a month for a proper explanation?”

“Uh huh!” Asta said, not really getting it but seemingly satisfied with an answer at a later date. 

“Good, now for your punishment,” Nozel said, motioning at a mess of plants. Asta seemingly stunned by actually being punished. “As you have assaulted royalty, even for being a child you would be at the very least imprisoned for that.” The boy made an audible swallowing noise at that.

“But I thought Noelle was in danger and you said I had to-” Nozel held up a hand, Asta stopping out of nerves.

“On the other hand a duty I hadn't explained to you came naturally. As a servant, should you be capable, you will put your life on the line for us, for ANY of us.” the man continued, Asta still looking nervous. “This leaves your fate in flux, as on one hand you have commited a crime, but on the other I cannot deny your instinct to protect royalty.”

“Yeah! I thought he was gonna hurt her!” Asta blurted out, Nozel letting a sigh as he took out his grimoire. Liquid metal formed underneath them both, giving Asta a sky view of the absolutely massive garden in the middle of the castle. Flowers he had only seen in the few picture books growing up dotted the numerous bushes and plots of land. As well with arches covered in vines over intricate cobblestone paths.

“Your punishment will seem light at first,” the royal said, moving them over the garden. “But you will begin being the sole caretaker of this entire garden. Ensuring it is properly cared for, ready for parties as well as making sure nothing goes wrong.” He looked, Asta now looking nervous. 

“You will have help at first, as we cannot expect a peasant like you to know how to manage every plant.” he continued, touching down and dispelling the magic in front of a gazebo. “However after a week you will be expected to take care of this yourself, no one will assist you and you will monitor it throughout the day. When you are not tending to Noelle, you will be in this garden.”

“Yes sir!” Asta said, doing his best to hide his nerves. Nozels gaze, not making it any easier as he began walking down one of the cobble paths. 

“Now then, return to Noelle. You will follow her every command that does not contradict mine, understood?” Asta nodding and running off without a word in the direction he thought Noelle’s room was. “...it’s the other way.”

“I knew that!”

Noelle, meanwhile, was still trying to process what had happened. It was still early in the afternoon but in less than three hours she had in order of events. Being given a servant specifically for her, said servant had called her his friend, had the weirdest snack time imaginable, watched one of her older siblings get a broken nose and now sat alone in her room.

Needless to say she was even more confused when said servant happily opened the door, looking no worse for wear and still wearing a patched together suit. 

“Hi Noelle!” he said, like nothing had happened. Walking inside with a huge grin despite Noelle’s confusion. She was so confused she didn't even realize her attempt at fixing her stuffed toy was out in the open. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I… how? Why are you back here?” She stammered, Asta giving her an innocent grin. 

“Mister Nozel gave me a big punishment but I can still be your friend!” The boy said, standing up really straight and somehow giving a bigger smile. “So just tell me what you need me to do!”

She didn’t say anything, instead opting to let her jaw drop as the boy in front of her was somehow radiating positivity. He didn’t falter, even after a few awkward minutes of him standing with a big smile on his face.

“How?” She said quietly, Asta’s eye raising. “You… you attacked a royal! How did? What? I don’t?”

“Mister Nozel said I had to work really hard!” Asta said, his smile making Noelle wonder if his magic affinity was light with how bright it was. “I gotta look after that fancy garden and make sure I'm helping you!”

“Liar,” Noelle deadpanned, thinking back on how harsh her oldest brother could be sometimes. “You can’t have gotten off that easily, Insect.”

“I’m not lying!” Asta said, still giving her a smile. “That really was all the trouble I got into!” 

As if on cue, the door knocked. And Nozel, somehow looking even more agitated stormed in.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE KITCHEN?” He screamed, liquid metal grabbing Asta by his hands and feet and practically hogtying him.

“Noelle wanted a drink and i thought she could use a snack?” he said innocently, the oldest prince running his hand down his face.

“New rule, you are not allowed unsupervised in the pantry or the kitchen so they do not look like the scene of a MURDER!”

“It’s not my fault that tomato stuff fell!” Asta protested, Noelle watching like a spectator at a tennis match as both the boy and her oldest brother were engaged in a shouting match. 

“Does that explain the broken shelves?”

“I couldn’t find a ladder!”

“AND the juice on the ground?”

“I wanted to make sure they were kid drinks and the bottles slipped!”

“I don’t even want to start on the dessert stain on the ceiling.”

“I dunno how that got there, honest.”

“You somehow got noodles in the fruit, vegetables AND bread. ALL FULLY COOKED! HOW LONG WERE YOU IN THERE?”

“A few minutes?” Asta responded, Nozel now visibly panting and about to launch into more questions about how a full kitchen was completely ransacked by a short ten year old.

But then a small laugh hit both of them, the two looking over at Noelle as she was doing her best to try and stifle herself. Asta, whether it be because he was held upside-down and yelling or something else, felt his cheeks flush. Nozel, in very simple, almost mechanical motions. Gently set Asta on the ground, walked towards the door and said one simple thing.

“Do not set foot in either of those areas unsupervised.” his voice was cold as he closed the door. The prince took one cautious look around before putting his hand in his robe, pulling out a magic item and channeling his mana into it. 

“Dorothy…” he said quietly. “We need to meet, now.” A few snores was all the response he had as he carefully put away the device and walked off somewhere.

“Uhhh what just happened?” Asta said, dealing with a bit of dizziness as the blood rushed back through the rest of his body.

“I have no idea, Insect,” Noelle said, still trying to hide her laughter.

“I said my name’s Asta!”

“That’s what I said, or are you going to say I was wrong, servant?” Noelle responded, failing to hide her laughter just a bit as she turned her head up. 

“I’m gonna make you say my name at least once!”

“I have been saying your name. It’s Insect, Insect!”

“This insect has a different name!” Asta said stamping his foot.

“So you admit you’re an insect?” Noelle said with a smirk.

“Wha- No! I!” He stammered, Noelle once again letting a snort escape her. “... is there anything this insect can get you, your majesty?” 

“One of my dresses, third from the right in my closet.” noelel said, needing to give herself time to actually laugh before her lungs exploded. “I want to go into the garden.”

“Yes, Noelle,” Asta said, running off into a surprisingly large side room.

“You shall refer to me as Her Majesty Noelle!” she shouted, only getting a muffled response as the boy tried to figure out which dress was third from the left. She waited a moment, and then shoved her face in a pillow to let out her laughter. 

She almost didn't hear the crash from the huge selection of clothes. Almost.


	3. Magic time!

Asta was… not happy to say the least. Part of his punishment meant doing something hideous, shameful, and more importantly petty.

He had to apologize to Solid, in whatever manner Solid deemed fit. Which naturally meant groveling.

For three hours.

“Please forgive me Master Solid!” Asta said, somehow managing to keep a begging tone. The more sadistic royal had naturally called everyone to watch the child beg for mercy. Thankfully with Asta’s words he finally seemed satisfied.

“It seems you have learned your place, brat!” he said, stepping on Asta’s head as the boy stayed in a low bow. He waved people away before leaning down and giving Asta a horrible grin. “You try that again and I'll make sure you don’t have the chance to ask for forgiveness.”

“Yes, Master Solid, Asta said, doing his best to hide his anger at the teen. 

“It seems brother was right, you can be an obedient mutt!” Solid laughed, walking away from Asta as the kid slowly dusted himself off. He waited, the crowd dispersing and the nobility in the area muttering rude things.

He didn’t particularly care, their words didn’t matter. What did matter is now that the embarrassing display was over, he could go about his duties. As it was a new day, another servant had given him instructions on how to manage the garden, and where to clean in parts of the castle.

He beamed at the challenge, especially after figuring out how to make it all work in his own training. It wouldn’t be the muscle building he was trying to do before he arrived, but it certainly would give him the stamina he needed to catch up. 

“First things first,” he said, trying to keep track of what he had to do now that Solid had eaten up most of his morning. Asta had managed to get up bright and early to work on the garden, and had a picture book with what plants needed to be removed. Another servant had thankfully given him a small piece of paper with reminders. 

“Check on the princess.” it said, Asta smiling and making sure everything else had been done first. Weeds were picked and he knew where to bring them, he could do that on the way to Noelle with a small detour. Hedges were trimmed, he could take the clippings too. 

“I’ll make sure I didn’t screw up,” he muttered, running around a few hedges making sure there weren’t glaring errors. He needed to do his best to not get into trouble anymore, especially with how Nozel had chewed him out for the kitchen disaster. Everything looked good, but he checked again.

It wasn’t perfect, some parts were a little off but the person watching him had said it was passable. He ran around it a few more times, totally not to secretly get some training in before going on with the rest of his tasks. 

And then he saw something he was frankly amazed that both him and the person instructing him had missed. A lone flower, just out of place enough that it would need to be cut. It had upward, pink petals, and gave Asta a sense of nostalgia. Still, he didn’t want to risk getting in trouble, so he ran back to get the tools he needed and plucked it.

“I wonder if Noelle will like this?” he muttered, putting the flower with the rest of the clippings. After all, he figured he should give her something to show they were friends. However he wondered if he would get in trouble. He walked with the cart, following one of the other servants who knew where to go as he mulled it over.

‘It’d need a bottle,’ he thought, knowing he couldn’t take one without permission. ‘Maybe I can use a glass instead?’

“How was his work?” the stern voice of Nozel said from down the hill, Asta hadn’t even realized he had slowed down. 

“He followed the instructions as best he could, he will just need to practice now.” the servant said, giving a polite bow. 

“And no incidents?” Nozel said, now looking directly at Asta.

“N-No sir!” the boy said, standing up as straight as he could. “I listened really carefully!” The prince looked to the other servant, who nodded.

“Very well,” Nozel said, waving the older servant to take the clippings to be disposed of. Asta still held onto the small flower, just because he wasn’t focused on it. Nozel caught it, and waited until the other servant had left. “And what do you plan to do with that flower?”

“I uh, I’m not sure!” Asta said, trying to be as honest as he could. “I just thought it was pretty.”

“Was it a clipping?” Nozel asked, with Asta nodding to confirm it. “Then you may do with it as you will.”

“Wait uh… Can I put it in a bottle?” the boy asked, Nozel’s eyebrow raising in curiosity. “I wanted to give it to someone.” The prince sighed and gave Asta an irritated look.

“A bottle wouldn’t let it survive a trip to your home,” he said, unsurprised that the boy wouldn’t know that.

“No, I wanted to give it to Noelle!” Asta said, giving a smile. “Her room seemed sad so I wanted to put a flower to make it happier!”

Had Nozel not built himself on staying composed Asta may have seen the happiest face imaginable. Alas, Nozel was able to keep himself composed as he coughed.

“One flower would not accomplish that,” he said, Asta looking surprised at his words. “If you wish too, I will get you a vase and you can add stray flowers to it as you can.”

Asta’s face was practically radiating light at Nozels words, the prince sighed and waved him on his way assuring the boy a vase would arrive. So, once he was dismissed he sprinted through the halls to get to Noelle’s room, he was going to make sure he did EVERYTHING perfectly.

And that absolutely meant being a good friend, maybe even a best friend for the young princess.

Noelle in the meanwhile had been sent to her room. Another failed magic lesson resulting in a blown out window. Her teacher was the least patient person imaginable, and it just made her more upset about her issues. At least nothing had gotten too damaged, this time.

But still, her habit of hiding in her blankets was some comfort. Since she wouldn’t be called on until either a meal, or until Nozel came in to scold her.

“I’m coming in, Noelle!” Asta’s voice rang out from behind the door. The princess sighed, right her ‘friend’ that Nozel had bought was going to be checking in on her. At least he was nice for now.

“Come in, Insect.” she said, putting on her own facade of security and confidence.

“I’m not an insect!” the boy said, happily bringing in a cart with water, a glass and a small tan vase. “I brought you water and a present!”

“Good, I’ll take some no-” Noelle started before realizing what Asta had said. “Wait what?”

“I was in the garden and I saw a flower so I brought it as a gift!” Asta said, giving a huge smile and holding out the small vase. Noelle hesitantly took the vase, her hands shaking just a tiny bit as she took the simple vase from the simple boy.

“Ah.. I.. wh..” she stammered, Asta standing there with that huge smile that made her feel her cheeks warm up. “...get out…”

“Huh?” Asta said, confused. Gifts were supposed to make people happy, did he pick a flower she didn’t like?

“I SAID GET OUT, ASTA!” Noelle shouted, putting the vase down and sticking her hands out. A large orb of water formed between them and launched itself as Asta, sending him flying backwards out of the room. The doors exploded out and somehow managed to stay on their hinges.

Asta barely was able to scream as he flew at least a few dozen meters in the torrent of water. Other servants watched in horror as part of the castle got flooded and Asta slowly coughed out water. Someone helped him up, the boy was coughing too much to catch who it was. 

“...What did you do this time?” Nozel said after Asta had been given a change of clothes and a chance to dry off. The prince had a very annoyed look as Asta shook his head.

“I don’t know?” he said, Nozel’s eye twitching a bit. “I gave Noelle that flower and then she blasted me with her magic. Maybe I gave her a bad flower?”

“...She managed to hit you with her magic?” Nozel said, his expression changed from annoyed to impressed. 

“Yeah! It was really cool how water all went Blorp around her hands and then fired out like Woosh!” Asta said, miming Noelle. “Other than wet socks it was really cool! I wonder if that's what the ocean is like?”

Asta was now off in his own little world, wondering if Noelle could make water in the shape of fishes. Nozel and nearby servants however were stunned, even a private tutor hadn’t gotten Noelle to have any directional control on her magic.

“Neither of you will be punished,” nozel said, standing up straight and snapping Asta back to attention. “Return to her and apologize for upsetting her, then continue attending to her until she is called for dinner.”

“Yes sir!” Asta said, standing proudly in his little suit. “I’ll do my best!” And before Nozel could say anything else he bolted, somehow not sliding on the still wet tile.

Back in Noelle’s room, the princess was staring at the tiny vase with the tiny flower. Its pink petals looked nice in the window, even if it was soaked now. The image of Asta smiling and handing her a gift like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Dumb, Asta…” His stupid smile had been in her head since he first showed up and said they’d be friends. The pointed hair that looked like a bird could nest in it and an attitude that just irritated her for incomprehensible reasons. “Stupid dumb Asta with his stupid dumb face.”

“Noelle!” the telltale voice of a still oblivious Asta echoed through the castle. His footsteps approaching as the princess once again puffed her chest out and sat up straight. It took another moment before he happily stood at the entrance to her room, some servants still helping clean up the amount of water. “Can you show me that awesome magic again!?”

Wordlessly Noelle held up a hand, a small orb of water formed and launched itself at the boy. Who visibly braced himself with a huge smile. Only for the ball of water to waver and splash harmlessly onto the floor.

“THAT WAS AWESOME!” Asta said, stars visibly around his eyes as he looked between the wet spot on the floor and Noelle. “Can you do it again!?”

“Be quiet and I will, Insect!” Noelle said, another ball of water harmlessly flying from its mark of Asta’s face. This repeated a few more times with Asta strangely enough still in awe at each spell, even if he didn't know they were technical failures.

“You’re so cool Noelle!” Asta said, The princess laying on her bed face down as Asta was looking at the different spots hit by the princesses magic. 

“Stop lying…” she muttered, Asta walking over to her bed to see why his friend was now face down on the bed.

“Noelle?” he said innocently, the princess not looking up at him and keeping a pillow in front of her face. “Did i do something wrong again?”

“Liar…” she muttered again. Asta tilted his head in confusion as the Princess looked up with tears in her eyes. “LIAR!”

“When did I lie?” the boy asked innocently. Very clearly not understanding what she meant. The princess blinked a few times as he sat down and put a hand on his chin. “Uhhhhhhh nope! Can’t think of anything!”

“My magic you idiot.” Noelle muttered, still keeping the pillow clutched to her chest. “Stop lying that it’s ‘awesome’.”

“But it is!” Asta said, his eyes full of hope and innocence. “It’s super awesome! I wonder how cool it’ll be when you get a grimoire, I bet yours is gonna be giant!”

Noelle blinked a few times. A few thoughts buzzing around her mind at Asta’s words. “You… aren’t lying?” Asta shook his head, still giving her a smile that made her cheeks flush.

“No way! Who would lie about your awesome magic?” Asta said innocently. Noelle still looked in disbelief at him. “Anyone who does is dumb.”

Noelle broke at that, not into tears but into giggles. Asta wouldn’t learn this for a while but he had just called everyone in the entire palace dumb. Her tutors, the servants, even her family. She could barely stop laughing as Asta looked confused, not knowing why she was laughing.

“Oh right!” Asta said, looking at the vase sitting on one of the dressers in the room. “I was told if I find more flowers I can bring them to you! And make a nice uhh… what’s the word?” he paused, putting a hand on his chin. “Uuuuh flower booger?”

“Bouquet,” Noelle deadpanned, Asta lighting up at the correction.

“Yeah that! I'm gonna make you one!” the boy said enthusiastically. Noelle felt her cheeks flush again as he smiled. “Then maybe you-”

“Pardon my interruption,” Nozel said, the oldest prince arriving with an entourage of servants Asta hadn’t met yet. “Noelle, your tutor is calling for another lesson.”

“Eh-?” Asta said, looking confused as the mood of the room changed. Noelle quietly nodded and stepped off her bed, and adjusted her dress. 

“Yes brother,” she said quietly. Asta looked between both siblings quietly. Nozel had told him not to speak unless spoken too but something was telling him to spit in that rules face.

“Noelle!” He said as the princess crossed the doors threshold into the hallway. The group turned to look at him for his outburst as Nozel wore a look that begged him not to say anything dumb. “Do your best! Your magic’s awesome!”

“Of course,” Noelle said, standing just a little straighter. “I’m royalty, why wouldn’t I perform my best?” Nozel nodded as the servants walked Noelle off to her lesson as Asta walked towards him.

“There is a change to your agreement,” Nozel said once no one else was around. Asta looked up at him, worried he had somehow screwed up. “You will continue to encourage Noelle after her magic lessons. But you will practice your magic in your free time. Understood?”

“Yes sir?” Asta said confused before being waved off to go have his own meal. He didn’t quite get it but he did like seeing Noelle laugh, he must be doing a good job at being her friend. “You don’t have to tell me to do that though, I was gonna do it anyway!” 

“Excellent, then you are dismissed from watching over her for today,” the boy nodded and took out a piece of paper, even if it was soggy he still somehow was able to read it, and walked off to the next task he had to work on with a big smile.

Nozel sighed once he was alone, no disasters on the second day was giving him a bit of hope that the chaos was all but done with. Even if his gut instinct was screaming that problems were far from over.


	4. Learning the truth?

It had been a month since Asta’s gamble on getting his home more money had paid off. He was getting weekly letters from home and sending them back whenever he could. Admittedly he missed them a lot, but he knew this was the best option to help out. Regardless, he made sure to write a letter in response as soon as he could. It was hard work but if it meant he stayed up late to write a letter then so be it.

He stretched, and stood up to get dressed. Even after a month he wasn’t used to a quiet room, and not having someone kicking him in the face as they wriggled around a shared sleeping space. 

“All right!” he said cheerfully, even if his sleep hadn't been the best lately. “Let’s do this!” He turned for the door, now having managed to memorize his schedule, his free time and when he got to hang out with Noelle. Even if she had started acting weird around him. The door opened without a sound and he happily took one step.

Before crashing into a pair of legs. He took a step back and got ready to apologize before looking up and saw a now familiar braid looking down at him.

“Good, you’re awake.” Nozel said, his voice just as cold and emotionless as Asta was used too. “Your duties for the day are suspended, come with me.”

“Yes sir!” Asta said, the boy confused but had figured out that he should just go with what Nozel asked by now. They walked for a while, Nozel shooing away any servants that came to him for something as they walked.

“You are not to discuss anything you learn today with anyone,” he said, reaching for a doorknob. “Not me, your family, or anyone in the castle. Understood?”

“Yes?” Asta said, confused as to what could be so secret he couldn’t discuss it with the person who was going to tell him. “I mean, yes sir! Master Nozel!”

“Good,” the man said, opening the doorknob and hurrying him inside. Asta was a little weirded out to see another set of doors, this time with no visible way to open them. “I mean this quite seriously, your life is on the line if you speak of what you are about to learn.”

Asta swallowed, nervously nodding as Nozel’s grimoire glowed and the second set of doors opened. Revealing what appeared to be a young woman asleep on a very plush looking couch. She was wearing mostly pink, with a large pointed hat with flower decorations on the top.They walked in, the door silently shutting behind them as the woman snored.

“Dorothy, it’s time,” Nozel said calmly, the woman stirring awake as Asta started to sweat buckets. Questions racing through his mind as to who this woman is, what he was being trusted to learn and why he was being trusted.

“Welllllllllllll! That was a good nap!” the woman said, her voice full of energy as her grimoire floated up and what appeared to be glitter poured out of it. “Dream magic: Glamour World~!”

Asta blinked one as the magic enveloped the room, and opened them to a world that made no logical sense. There were giant floating pastries, doors, clocks and furniture. It took him a moment to realize he was floating, the boy letting out sounds of pure awe as he looked around.

“Really, Nozel,” the woman teased, the prince looking far more relaxed than Asta had ever seen him in the month of work. “You’re letting him know a bit after a month? You’ve relaxed a lot~”

“I have done no such thing,” the prince retorted, a cup of tea forming out of nowhere in front of him as Asta gently floated down onto a chair. “However, with him managing to prove how capable he could be. Some truth is required.”

“Don’t mind him,” Dorothy said, Asta noting the emblem on her robe. The woman casually floated her own chair next to the boy. “He just LOVES his sister and is being more than a little reckless~”

“Dorothy, enough!” Nozel said, Asta catching that he looked nervous. 

“Why, you wouldn’t believe how many times he’s come in here to talk.” The woman laughed, waving her hand as a much younger looking nozel appeared. “Why, I think the funniest one is when he saw Noelle take her first steps.”

“Is it bad I don’t believe you?” Asta asked innocently, Dorothy smirked as Nozel’s eye twitched. “I mean I know he cares but he’s kinda mean sometimes.”

“Oooooh yes, he can be a bad little fuddy duddy sometimes!” Dorothy laughed as the illusion of a younger Nozel started to animate. 

“Dorothy!” the false Nozel said,running over to the woman and Asta. “Noelle, her first steps! Confident! Powerful! She’s certainly destined to live up to expectations!”

“Who is this and why does he look like Nozel?” Asta deadpanned, the illusion breaking as the real Nozel swept it away with his hand.

“Can we get down to business PLEASE?” the prince said, tapping his foot and glaring at the both of them. The woman laughed and moved her chair back to look at both of them.

“Of course, now then!” She said, making a cup of what appeared to be juice in front of Asta. “You probably have questions about why you’re here right?”

“Yeah!” Asta said, surprised that the juice tasted just like apple juice. “Mister Nozel’s been keeping secrets and I don’t really get why!”

“Well that’s because of a rule he can’t break,” Dorothy chuckled. Nozel nodding and standing up, letting a small platform take him up a bit as the dream mage worked her magic. 

“That rule is to do with one thing,” he said, a large portrait appearing behind him. “Now then, you must’ve at some point seen this painting, correct?” 

Asta looked, he had indeed seen it. A woman sitting proudly with the same shade of silver hair as all four of the Silva siblings. He swore that he had met her somehow but knew that probably wasn’t the case.

“Uh huh! I saw it in the main hall a lot!” he nodded. “She’s really pretty! But no one would tell me about her when i remembered to ask.”

“That’s because she is our mother.” Nozel continued, the portrait disappearing and instead being replaced with an animated version of the woman. “Acier Silva, captain of the Silver Eagle knight squad and one of the strongest mages to live in our current era.” Asta looked at her with awe, the woman giving him a gentle smile in response.

“Around ten years ago was when she passed away,” Dorothy continued, the pained look on Nozels face gave her the hint to jump in. “She was a good friend and inspiration to everyone. But the problem is how she died.”

Both of the older mages looked at Asta, seemingly expecting him to put pieces of the puzzle together. Instead they got visible steam off of his head as he tried to take in every bit of information. 

“Aaaaaaaaaaugh I don’t get it!” he said, looking between both real people and the illusion. “Shouldn’t she be unstoppable and super cool!? Why isn’t she the Wizard King? And wh-”  
“She died giving birth to Noelle,” Dorothy said, Nozel still looking a little too pained to speak about it. “It was the thing she was most determined to do, bring her child into the world.”

“...Is that why people treat Noelle badly?” Asta asked, his hand cupping his chin as he tried to rationalize people's behavior. “Because… her mom loved her?”

“Sadly, yes” Nozel said, calming down as the image of his mother was replaced with a tiny bundle that gently floated into Asta’s arms. A small face with barely there silver hair looked up at him and let out a happy babble. “However that is only part of the story.”

“Yes, and why we can only discuss this here in Glamour World.” Dorothy said, Asta somehow only mildly being distracted by the adorable bundle. 

“Asta,” Nozel said, pulling out a piece of parchment and showing it to him. “Do you know why I hired you? A peasant and child to attend to her?”

“Because she needs a friend right?” Asta answered, the baby now numming on one of his fingers. 

“Partially,” the prince continued. “The full reason is that-”

“He thought you were too dense to treat her like a princess!” Dorothy laughed, Nozel looking at her with an anger that could cut through a building. 

“No, the reason is I needed someone who couldn’t know what happened to our mother!” Nozel snapped, Dorothy still giggled as the baby was unaffected by her brother's outburst. “And now the reason why I said your life is on the line with this information.”

Asta swallowed, any humor from Dorothy vanished along with the illusory Noelle. The comfy chairs were replaced with hardwood and they were all suddenly around a stone table. The peasant looked between the two adults as they wore grim looks on their faces.

“If you mention what I am about to tell you outside of Dorothy’s spell, you will be killed.” Nozel said, his voice as cold as ice. “You have a chance to back out now, I recommend it if you do not think you can keep this secret from everyone.”

“Everyone?” Asta said, trying to keep a brave face. “Even my family?”

“If you were to tell anyone, and then they told anyone else they would also die.” Dorothy said bluntly. “And so on, one reveal would lead to dozens if not hundreds of deaths with how information can travel.”

“It would be a safe assumption that your entire family could be killed,” Nozel said, Asta now visibly trying to shake away the fear at that idea. “Not by me, nor another royal or a knight. You would not be killed by anything from this world. So I ask you, can you carry a secret to the grave?”

There was silence, Asta’s mind filled with the horrible image of being responsible for anyone's death. The adults looked at him with faces that expected him to back out.

“I… I can’t” Asta said, feeling a weight hit him harder than anything imaginable. “I want to but I can’t risk people like that!”

Surprisingly, he felt a hand on his head. The area shifted back to a much more relaxed state. He let out a breath as he looked up to see Nozel looking at him with a smile.

“You look weird when you smile,” Asta said bluntly, the weird image of Nozel smiling letting him relax.

“He does!” Dorothy laughed. “He tries so hard to be an Ice King that he must’ve forgotten how!”

“I HAVE NOT!” the prince shouted, giving them both a glare. “I was going to say that honesty is a reason why you were hired.”

“He actually just wanted his precious little sister to have a friend~” Dorothy teased, the prince getting more agitated at the witches teasing. “Like I said, he wants to spoil her to bits!”

“I can do that!” Asta said, giving Dorothy a smile. “I’ve been getting her flowers! And I’m gonna try making her a toy!”

“Now that’s a good boy!” Dorothy laughed, making a slice of cake appear. “Nozel you really should give him a raise for how hard he’s trying, even if she’s getting a different idea about things~”

“Huh?” Asta said, now eating said slice of cake as Nozel used his magic to drag dorothy away. He didn’t get it but it was a really good cake. 

“You cannot be implying what i think you are?” he overheard Nozel hiss, looking between him and the woman. 

“She’s a young girl and you just handed her an earnest straightforward boy who is doing things to make her happy~” she teased. “Any girl would feel that way about someone being like that to them.”

“Dream over, now. I’m not entertaining this idea of yours for a second longer!” Nozel shouted as Asta felt the chair underneath him move him to a standing position. The ground shifted and for some reason there was an altar, also his cake had vanished.

“My cake!” Asta said as Dorothy cackled before the spell disappeared.leaving them alone in the room they started in. Nozel threw open the doors and pointed for Dorothy to leave.

“Well now, till we meet again~” she yawned, seemingly falling asleep on the spot before sleepwalking out of the room. Asta looked between the two in confusion.

“Uhhh am I still in trouble if I talk about anything?” he asked, Nozel giving him a scarily calm look.

“Yes,” he said. “Now, Noelle should be finishing her magic lesson, go and see to her needs.”

“Yes sir!”


	5. time in the garden.

Noelle was upset, but for once she didn’t know why. A month had passed since Asta had become her friend, even if it wasn’t of her choice. She found herself looking forward to when he tactlessly walked through her door with only one knock, and how he would risk getting in trouble to bring her cake.

“Stupid dumb Asta, get out of my head.” she muttered, not knowing why his smile made her feel like things weren’t that bad. She had barely made any progress on her magic with the tutor, who was now calling her a lost cause. 

“Noelle you’re magic’s awesome!” his voice echoed. Drowning out the harsh words at the tutor who had grown increasingly frustrated over the year she was working. A few idle memories of her managing to make orbs of water around Asta but not with the tutor.

She didn’t get it, and instead her control got worse with every time the tutor yelled. Or worse swatted her hands with a pointer when she couldn’t do the same things she could with Asta.

“Noelle!!” Asta’s voice rang out, this time not being in her mind but instead out of the door. “Can i come in?”

The princess paused, before adjusting herself and walking over to the door herself and opening it.

“You may not,” she said, Asta looking confused. As she stepped outside and closed the door. “Because we’re going to the garden.”

“Okay!” the boy responded, smiling and walking beside her. “I got better at cutting those bushes! I even found more flowers for you!”

Noelle’s cheeks flushed, though she didn’t get why. She walked a little faster and flipped a small ponytail behind her shoulder. 

“Good, make sure to pick out the best ones!” she said, still feeling her the warmth from her blush. 

“Why wouldn’t I pick the best ones?” Asta responded innocently, the princesses head turning completely red. “Giving the best things to a friend is the best!”

She couldn’t say anything in response, her tongue was tied. Thankfully Asta was at least better behaved than the first few days. He was way too upfront and had even tried to hold her hand! 

Not that she would mind now, but it was still improper!

They kept going, other servants bowing to Noelle despite some less than happy looks. Asta noted them, he kind of understood the picture now. Even if he didn’t know the full story, he was gonna keep being Noelle’s friend. After all, he thought she was pretty nice, even if she could be rude.

“Noelle, do you want me to get you something to eat?” Asta asked as they approached the garden. A gazebo seemingly waiting for someone to sit in it. 

“Yes, a slice of cake,” the princess said, the servant giving her a huge smile before running off. Noelle looked around before letting out a breath. 

“Stupid dumb Asta… why does he treat me differently?” she muttered. “Big brother probably told him all about me… so why?”

She stayed quiet for a few minutes, waiting for her servant to return with cake. It would be a while though, the kitchen was a ways off and she knew he wasn’t allowed in the kitchen by himself. A few servants walked by, Noelle cautiously rubbing her wrists where the tutor had smacked them before the sound of a chair moving forced her attention across the table.

In a frankly hideous updo was her sister, giving a cruel smirk as she sat down across the small table. The younger princess tensed up, looking at her knight robe with a mixture of apprehension and admiration.

“Well, well, well~” Nebra smirked, Noelle knowing her sister’s attitude hadn’t changed just from that little malicious tone in her voice. “Someone seems to be doing just as expected~”

“Big sister…” Noelle said quietly, knowing that she would use any outburst or action would get twisted horribly against her. “H-how have you been?”

“Oh you know, better than you,” Nebra said, apparently not bothering to have any tact at how she was going to hurt Noelle. “But then again, that’s like comparing my ability to walk to an infants!”

Noelle stayed quiet, if she didn’t say anything the words couldn’t get used against her. As long as nothing ridiculous and unpredictable happened then Nebra couldn’t do more than her usual fair.

Then she remembered the ball of unknowable chaos that was probably on his way back to the garden by now, cake meant for her in hand. She had to think fast.

“A-are the commoners treating you with respect sister?” she said, trying to keep a professional tone. She needed to bore Nebra, and bore her fast. 

“Oh of course,” she said, starting to look disinterested at how calm Noelle was. “They know their place is beneath me, in every sense of the word.”

“A-as they should!” Noelle said, Nebra now looking away. Her plan was working, now if she could just be a little less of a target.

And then the sound of a cart being pushed came to them. Both princesses looking as Asta came back with a steel cart with a small cake on it. Noelle knew at a glance Asta had managed to get her favourite cake, a whole one for her to eat. Nebra managed to catch the nervous look on her younger sister’s face and grinned.

Asta however, was looking serious. Instead of the smile that Noelle found herself sorely wanting to see right now he had a professional look as he wheeled the cart next to the gazebo.

“Your cake, princess.” he said, keeping his tone level as he set the cake on the table and prepared to cut a slice. 

“Thank you, Asta,” she said, watching him slice just the right amount of cake for her. He had somehow learned it, maybe that was a sign she should eat less sweets. “Sister, would you like a slice?”

“Give me yours,” her older sister said with a smirk. Noelle looked stunned as she wordlessly nodded at Asta, who politely carried it to the older sibling. “Well you’ve trained your dog well~” 

Noelle expected Asta to react, instead was the exact opposite. He looked bored, like Nebra wasn’t even there.

“Y-yes, Brother hired him,” Noelle said, hoping nothing would come of this.

“Probably a bastard child, or some street urchin.” Nebra continued, her lips curling into a grin as she took a bite of cake. “It’s not like you deserve a proper servant of your own.”

‘Please don’t react, Asta,’ Noelle thought as he moved his hands behind his back. Both of them knew that if he pulled anything there would be a huge mess, this time he’d probably actually be arrested. 

“Does he speak?” the older sister continued, picking up the plate and walking around Asta. “or perhaps he only knows how to bring the little waste of space more cake?” She grinned, knowing it was getting Noelle to squirm as she gingerly lifted the plate above Asta’s head.

And let the half eaten slice of cake fall on the boys head. Frosting and strawberry getting stuck in his hair as the sadistic sister laughed. Noelle moved, just a little and got her sister’s attention back on her.

“Awww what’s the matter?” Nebra sneered. “Did your little dog get a little mess on him?” 

Noelle’s lip quivered as she tried to figure out what to do. She could try and walk away but that rarely worked on either of the middle siblings. A retort would just spell doom for her, and if Asta did anything then he might be forced out. She needed to think of something quic-

“Princess Noelle, would you still like some cake?” Asta said, acting like Nebra didn’t exist. Noelle blinked a few times, before realizing what he was doing.

“Yes, t-thank you, Asta.” she said, the boy calmly cutting out another slice. This gave Noelle two things, a slice of cake like she originally wanted. And the sheer level of frustration on her sister's face at being ignored.

“Oops! My hand slipped!” she said, ‘accidentally’ shoving the remainder of the cake onto Asta’s chest, causing him to stumble. 

Asta brushed himself off, reached into the cart and pulled out a dustpan and brush. He started cleaning without missing a beat.

“I'm sorry, I tripped.” he said calmly, once again managing to pretend like Nebra wasn’t even there. “Please forgive me, Princess Noelle.”

She noticed that he had turned to look at just Noelle, giving her a pained smile as he started cleaning up the older sister's mess.

“Well then,” Nebra said, her face full of malice. “It appears your dog is trained well!” Noelle was ready for her to do worse, but instead she just walked off, visibly angry. They both waited a minute before Asta flung more cake into the dustpan.

“Is she always that mean?” Asta sighed, still doing his best to clean up. Noelle looking as the frosting left stains on his suit.

“Asta… are you okay?” she asked, not noticing small bits of water forming around her. 

“Uh huh!” the boy said, sweeping up the last few bits of cake and berries. “She’s just full of hot air, so I just decided she didn’t matter.” the princess blinked, the slice of cake directly in front of her not looking appetizing anymore before she let out a small laugh.

“You… what?” she laughed, Asta looking a little confused before joining her. They didn’t really know why they were laughing, whether it was from nerves at avoiding a huge mess, or from the ridiculousness of a child deciding royalty would be ignored. The peasant stopped first, wanting to try and stay professional because he was half expecting Nozel to berate him.

Instead he saw Noelle laughing hard enough there were tears in her eyes. The boy felt his face warm up, but chalked it up to the midday sun. After all, his feelings should only be for the Sister back at the church. 

‘But Noelle’s smile is really nice too…’ he thought as they walked back to her room. He’d need to change his clothes but that could wait. ‘No Asta! Focus! Sister is the one for you,’ the little voice in his head went as he caught Noelle’s smile again.

Unknown to the two, there was a party watching them. Nozel couldn’t shake Dorothy’s words. After all, there was no way his sister would fall for a commoner, let alone a peasant who still had yet to grasp basic table manners. He bit his lower lip and kept as inconspicuous as possible. Watching as they quietly walked back towards Noelle’s room, neither of them looking at each other as they walked, or talking.

‘She must be imagining things,’ the prince thought, walking down a side hallway away from the two. He knew Asta would have to double back to change, since he had paid attention to Nebra’s behavior.

Admittedly the prince was more relieved to not have to break up a fight, Asta had used up the only chance on the first day. Anything more would require a severe punishment, one that’d ruin his plans at helping Noelle.

‘He had better not get ideas…’ Nozel thought, the idea of them somehow having a hidden childhood relationship filling his mind. He started listing off the steps of accidental childhood romances Dorothy had told him about.

“There’s holding hands,” Nozel muttered, knowing that most likely hadn’t happened yet. “But then there’s… giving… flowers.” his face paled. Had he accidentally caused a controversial relationship? “No… no there were other things. Like secret notes, sharing lunches, and the most damning piece of evidence of all. Flower crowns.”

Nozel shuddered, Noelle already had an uphill battle with how royal society viewed her. Even if he allowed it and hid it, a relationship with a commoner outside of employment would ruin her chances at normalcy.

‘But removing him now…’ he thought. Noelle now smiling and laughing more, what would happen if he took that away. He shook his head and stepped into his room, he would have to focus on his duties as a captain once again, he had only taken this month to ensure this plan could work. 

He looked at the small amount of paperwork he had left to do. But an intrusive mental image wormed its way into his mind.

“I’m leaving!” an imagined letter said, written in Noelle’s handwriting. “I want to be with someone who cares!” 

“He stays,” Nozel sighed, shaking away the short mental image. “Noelle is too young to do something so reckless. I just need to keep things stable behind the scenes.”

At least, he hoped he could. He had a feeling that the kids would cause more chaos than he could imagine.


	6. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I apologize for the length between updates. With the way the world as it is it has been hard to find motivation to consistently work on things for long periods of time.
> 
> Second, i do plan to keep updating but as fanfiction is a hobby for me i cannot promise consistent updates especially as i move into taking commissions and working on my own life. It will just take more time.
> 
> so I hope you enjoy my work, i put a lot of time and care into each thing i write. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter <3

Six months had passed, the palace now beginning to feel more familiar to Asta as he had gotten used to being there. Thankfully he was still able to have fun, even if he was prepared to give up three years of training and being with his family of orphans, it was still nice that he had someone he could have fun with.

Speaking of which, he almost was able to make tea, even if Noelle complained that the taste was off she still drank the entire thing. She had even had improper tea parties with him, now that he had finally been allowed in the kitchen without focused supervision. 

He smiled, wondering if he could bring some cake and tea to the church back home. Though he would probably have to beg for an old teapot… 

Regardless, he was at Noelle’s door. Which meant it was time for their afternoon tea. He knocked and waited for her to let him in. It was rude to just barge into a princesses room after all.

Noelle on the other side of the door was scrambling, she knew Asta was coming but she still managed to lose track of time. She had a small notebook, full of idle doodles of the boy, she didn’t really know why she was picturing him while alone but she was. A quick motion shoved the book under her pillow as she adjusted her dress. 

“Come in, As- Insect!” she said, catching herself almost calling him by his name. She watched the door open, a cart rolling in with a pot of tea and small cakes on top. All pushed by the smiling face of the boy who’d been a constant source of happiness in her life for the past half year.

“Coming in!” Asta said, still a ball of sunshine even after the bad run-ins with her family. Solid and Nebra had been trying to get under his skin, but he just used the ignore strategy to make them bored. He wheeled the cart next to a table another servant had brought in, Noelle had figured it was the best way to avoid her siblings whenever she wanted a snack.

The tea was just done steeping, Asta had been trying his hardest to time it right and he was sure he got it right. He did his best to pour a cup for Noelle and managed to only get a bit of tea splatter on his suit. He picked out the cakes he knew Noelle liked to eat first and put them on a plate. 

“You’ve been improving,” Noelle said, trying to hide how impressed she was at how quickly he’d memorized her favourites. “It’s impressive, for a commoner I mean!”

“Uh huh!” Asta said, not noticing the princess’s small blush. “We’re friends so I gotta make sure i know the stuff you like!” 

“I’m one of your employers though,” Noelle said, the boy shrugged as he sat down opposite her.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t be friends!” he said, giving her a huge smile. His logic was infallible to his own mind. Just because he worked for her didn’t mean he couldn’t be a good friend too. The princess blushed, had he made the tea too hot?

“T-True!” she said, fidgeting a bit in her chair. Why couldn’t she calm down whenever he was so friendly with her. She could almost forget how cruel people were with how much he encouraged her. Magic lessons had gotten a bit easier as well, whenever she started to get nervous she swore she could hear Asta cheering her on.

“Are you okay, Noelle?” Asta asked, moving around the little table and standing right next to her, a worried expression on his face. “I can go call a doctor if you want!?”

“I-I’m fine!” the princess said, the lid of the tea kettle flying off as a stream of water shot out of it. “I’M PERFECTLY FINE!”

“Okay!” Asta said innocently, turning around to see the soaked cart. “Crap, did I break that?” he scrambled for a towel and started cleaning. Noelle tried to quiet the pounding in her chest with the tea and cakes he brought. 

“Y-You can go get another one!” the princess said, stuffing her face with chocolate cake. “It was probably just old.” 

“Okay!” the boy said, doing one last bit of cleanup before taking the cart outside of the room. “I’ll be right back! I’ll bring another cake cause you like that one a lot!” He didn’t catch Noelle’s face turning even redder as he closed the door. 

And thus he started on his way, hoping he would make it back with more strawberry cake for the princess. At least until he noticed a silver cloak move behind a corner. The boy peeked around, catching an unsurprisingly composed looking Nozel. 

“Hi Mister Nozel!” he said excitedly, the cart now stopped between both of them. The oldest prince flinching slightly as the servant beamed at him. “Noelle’s happy today if you were wondering!”

“Yes. good,” Nozel coughed,cleaning his throat for a reason Asta couldn’t really tell. “I was going to summon you, but that will no longer be necessary.”

“Did I do something wrong?” the boy asked, Nozel shaking his head before motioning at the cart. 

“No, however other servants have told me that Noelle seems to get flushed whenever she has tea.” he said quietly, Asta looking between the cart and Nozel worriedly.

“Does that mean I gave her bad food?” the boy asked innocently, with the oldest prince putting a finger to his chin. “She was red when I left!” he didn't wait for Nozels response before ditching the cart to run back. He could hear Nozel running after him, even shouting something as Asta got to the door and swung them open. 

“Noelle!” Much to his happiness, Noelle was still sitting patiently, no longer red. He didn’t think before he acted, running and pulling the princess of a big hug. “I'm so glad you’re okay!”

“A-A-A-Asta!” Noelle stammered, the princess finding herself lifted off the ground by Asta’s hug, her face now completely red again. “W-What are you dooinnng!??”

“I came back because i ran into your brother and he said I gave you bad food and was making you sick so i wanted to make sure you were okay!” Asta babbled out, feeling his own face turn red. “Wait, I also ate some food!”

“I…” Nozel started to say as he entered the room, seeing both of the children beet red and nervous. “I did not say it was the food.”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?” Asta said, awkwardly letting Noelle out of the hug. But seemingly to neither of the children's notice, kept holding her hand. “But… you said she was red and flushed and that means sick right?”

“I’m not sick!” Noelle protested, also not letting go of Asta’s hand. While both children didn't notice that, they couldn’t miss the deadly serious expression on Nozels face. “B-Brother?”

‘They’re holding hands, no… Dorothy can’t have been right.’ The older prince thought as he tried to compose himself. ‘But… they hugged, another sign of a childhood romance!’ His eyes darted between the two of them, Asta still brazenly engaging in hand holding far beyond his social station. And Noelle, doing the same thing! ‘I need to end this without hurting Noelle. But how…?’

“Is he always like this?” Asta whispered, Noelle shrugging as the oldest Silva was lost in his own world for a moment.

“Ahem,” Nozel said, finally composed. “It appears that you are in good enough health Noelle. Asta, see to it that you do your JOB and make sure she stays that way.”

‘Yes, remind him it’s his job to be here,’ Nozel thought, turning to leave and grinning to himself. ‘That way there can’t be a romance between them!’

“Why’d he say ‘Job’ really weirdly?” Asta asked, going to the door. 

“I have no idea,” Noelle sighed, now realizing she had been holding Asta’s hand. “B-but come back with those cakes like you said! A-and more tea!”

“Okay Noelle!” Asta grinned, the princess feeling something warm in her face as he smiled at her. ‘I’ll get the best cake I can!”

Noelle nodded, Asta running off and thankfully finding his cart as the princess sat on her bed. The sound of his footsteps slowly fading as she put a hand under her pillow and pulled out a small book. She flipped it open and grabbed a pen. 

“Asta is getting more cake for me,” she wrote, trying to be fast with her penmanship. “He’s nice, even if he still doesn’t know how to talk to me, a royal! But I will make sure he learns!” She paused, trying to make sure no one else was coming by as she wrote down her thoughts. “I’ll make sure he is perfect, then I can be his friend forever!”

The princess, just as oblivious to her feelings as Asta was to his, started to imagine them being older. He would naturally still help with her lessons, encouraging her and once whatever magic he had showed up she would do the same with him. They’d eat cakes, she’d teach him how to dance and maybe even play an instrument. 

‘What magic will he have?’ Noelle mused, knowing she still had more time before Asta returned with more treats. She hid the journal and hopped off her bed before returning to the small table. ‘Maybe he’ll have water magic like me?’ she kept thinking, the idea of Asta having matching magic making her face flush a bit. ‘No, maybe fire?’

She didn’t have much more time to muse about it as the door slowly opened, once again revealing Asta and her favourite cakes.

“Ins- Asta,” she said after he had given her the biggest cake of the bunch and poured the tea. “What type of magic do you have?”

“I don’t know!” the boy laughed, getting a stunned expression from the princess. “Whenever I try nothing comes out, but when I get my grimoire I'm sure I'm gonna have awesome magic like you!” 

Almost as if by habit, the boy tried to create a bit of magic. He took a pose, seemed to try and focus mana into his hands and thrust them out. But instead of magic there was nothing, not even a speck of mana.

“See?” Asta beamed, still optimistically standing next to the princess, who looked almost stunned at the lack of magic. “It’ll show up when I get my grimoire!”

‘Hopefully your magic’s really cool…’ Noelle thought, quietly taking a bite of another piece of cake. Asta tried again one more time before sitting down across from her. ‘Then maybe I can convince big brother to keep you around longer…’

A knock on the door snapped both children to attention as Nozel stepped in, now looking much more composed compared to earlier. He stepped in and looked at the two now standing rigidly straight children.

“There is a situation,” he said, fighting some mixture of emotions inside of himself. Like the words were struggling to find their way out of the oldest siblings mouth. “Asta, a letter has arrived. And we must… renegotiate the terms of your service.”

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?”


	7. Fired?

Both kids were looking at Nozel like he had just delivered the scariest story imaginable, both for different reasons. Asta was wondering what he did wrong, or if something had happened to Hage Village. The idea of his family being in danger, or sick or even worse was bone chilling.

Noelle was terrified the one person who was being consistently nice to her was about to be taken away. Someone who she actually liked having around and seemed to like being around her as well. The one person who was genuinely nice to her, and even talked to her about things. Was her oldest brother going to take him away too?

“Is everyone okay!?” Asta blurted out, any manners he had been taught fleeing in the face of his worry about the orphanage. “Did something happen to Yuno? Or Nash? Or Sister Lily?”

“No,” Nozel said, both of the kids tensing up at the serious glare he was giving them. “Now, come with me, things need to be discussed.”

“No.” Noelle said, her hands shaking a bit as Nozel and Asta looked at her. “You’re not firing him!”

“I’M BEING FIRED?” Asta shouted, the realization that Nozel had screwed up hitting the oldest sibling like a sack of bricks. “BUT I’VE BEEN TRYING SO HARD!”

“No th-” Nozel tried to say, his cool demeanor cracking under the fact that Asta was shouting and Noelle’s magic was starting to go out of control again. “Listen, both of you need to-” He was cut off by a blast of water hitting him in the face, causing him to stake a step back. Even for a young child, Noelle’s raw power was dangerous, he needed to get control of the situation and stop the entire castle from being flooded.

Or he would’ve, had Asta not pushed through the rising water and hugged Noelle as he was recovering. Whatever spell the princess was channeling fell apart, and a wave of ankle deep water poured out the open door.

“I’m not gonna leave Noelle with people who make her cry, ugly braid!” Asta shouted, the situation reaching maximum ridiculousness. A vein in Nozel’s forehead twitched in anger, he had put up with a lot keeping Asta out of trouble. But the braid?

“No one. Insults. My hair.” he said, both kids realizing they were in actual trouble now as strands of liquid metal closed the door. “I spend an hour on this every morning, you may hurt my dignity by covering for you, you may take far too much food from the kitchen, and you may have slipped dog feces into Solid’s shoes. But the hair? That is a step too far.”

“...you put dog poo in Solid’s shoes?” Noelle asked, Asta grinning but not confirming anything verbally in response.

“Your punishment…” Nozel said, the mercury magic picking both kids up and sitting them on Noelle’s soggy bedspread. “A lecture, I will make you understand exactly WHY MY BRAID IS THE PEAK OF HAIR FASHION!”

“I’ll just fall asleep,” Asta said bluntly, Nozel realizing this was a very true possibility. He needed some way to show this peasant the majesty of his hair and-

Didn’t he have more important matters to focus on? He mentally slapped himself, getting worked up was not befitting royalty, especially over childish insults. The letter was still in his pocket, such a trifling letter led to this and it was embarrassing.

“...If I increase the amount of money to your village will you both swear to never speak of this incident?” He muttered, swallowing his pride, and his financial budget. Asta nodded happily while Noelle gave a single slow nod, uncomfortable on the wet blanket. “Very well.”

He sighed, and once again took out the letter. Despite the parchment being soaked through. Nozel wasn’t foolish enough to try separating the two right now, he could tell that despite his recent best efforts to improve for Noelle, the damage had been done.

“The Father of your church is well…” he sighed, knowing that somewhere, somehow Dorothy was smirking at him. “...Concerned regarding letters you’ve been sending home.”  
“Huh?” Asta tilted his head, he didn’t remember saying anything worrying. “I was just writing about how cool Noelle was?” Nozels eyes darted to his younger sister, now shifting a bit with her eyes darting to the soaked pillow and something he could barely see underneath it.

‘No… no the childhood romance. It can’t be real!’ Nozel thought, keeping his exterior composed while internally he was all over the place. He looked at the letter again and took a breath. ‘I have a way out though!’

“Yes… well,” The eldest Silva continued. “Apparently the lack of talking about someone called Sister Lily is what’s concerned him. And he wants you to return home for a short time.”

“No!” Noelle blurted out, her face now red as Asta and her brother were focused on her rather than the letter again. “I-If he goes w-who will make sure i have tea?” it was a shaky excuse, Nozel could tell from her balled up fists. His worst anxieties being poked at every second he was in this situation.

“...” He took a breath, if he didn’t send Asta home for a short time then the contract could be annulled. But if he kept him here then the dreaded hand holding might happen again. His princely mind came up with a plan, as much as he didn’t want to take more of Dorothy’s advice that she could tease him with. 

“With how your room has been… damaged by my intrusion.” He said, using every ounce of skill he had to keep his voice pleasant and level. “Were you to accompany him for a time outside of the palace would that be acceptable, Noelle?”

He hated this plan but Noelle’s happiness had to come before his own anxiety. And with how her face lit up he felt it was the right decision.

“I-I suppose that would be okay,” She said, looking at Asta’s ever widening grin. A small blush forming on her cheeks.

“Then if there are no objections?” Nozel finished, knowing Dorothy would tease him endlessly in her Glamour World. Asta jumped off the bed, everyone cringing at the sound of wet carpet.

“It’s gonna be fun!” Asta beamed, holding out his hand to help Noelle hop off the bed. “We can look at cool bugs and plants before winter comes!” Noelle nodded, not exactly enthused at the idea of bugs, but the small smile was melting Nozels heart.

“Very well, Asta. Help Noelle pack clothes for a night or two away.” The oldest prince said, walking towards the door and swinging the door open. “We will leave in an hour.” Once he was gone Asta started to move away, but was pulled into a hug by the princess. 

“Noelle?” He said, not sure why the princess wasn’t saying anything.

“I don’t want you to go away, insect,” She said quietly. The two ten year olds standing with wet socks and shoes quietly.

“Well of course i won't go away!” The boy beamed, completely oblivious to both the princess’s and his own growing feelings. “I’m gonna be the Wizard King so you’ll see a lot of me!”

“Yeah…” Noelle mumbled, breaking off the hug and giving the peasant a smile before going over to her thankfully dry dresser and closet. “Then let’s get ready, dorksta.”

In just over an hour they were ready. Asta’s small rucksack carrying his old clothes, the suits he had been given and an extra blanket. Noelle on the other hand had at least three bags. They were full of clothes, toys and blankets.

Nozel was thankful he had hired two transports just in case, moreso that they would keep Noelle safe from the cold air while flying.

He was less thankful that she refused to fly without Asta, so now he had excitable ten year olds bouncing around looking at every sight they could see.

‘All to be a good brother, all to be a good brother’ he thought to himself, Asta pointing out things for Noelle to look at. Lakes, forests, even a flock of swallows that seemed to go alongside them. Soon however, a large skull came into view, with Asta’s smile growing with every passing second as it grew larger. ‘Oh, right. Giant Skull.’ The oldest Silva thought to himself.

‘Please just let them be a normal family’


End file.
